


Sweeter than Wine

by fitzchoco



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, PWP, Vampire AU, its a vampire fic what do you expect, james is thirsty is more ways than one, they've been rescued au, why must I write set up is it not enough to just let them get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzchoco/pseuds/fitzchoco
Summary: After having been missing for months James Fitzjames suddenly reappears outside of Francis Crozier's home. A vampire au fic for the halloween terror fest prompt "I never drink wine".





	Sweeter than Wine

A man was in Francis Crozier’s drawing room. A tall dark haired man that had been missing for months. A man that Francis had spent those months frantic and fretting over trying to find out what had happened to him. And then from out of the blue a knock on his door tonight revealed this man waiting on his stoop, precariously leaning against the door frame, bright eyed and sporting a charming smile.

“Hello Francis, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” James Fitzjames had greeting him with.

He had looked rough around the edges, hair uncharastically disheveled across a far too pale face, like he was fighting off a bad head cold. Francis had urged him inside and Fitzjames had grinned even wider at the invitation.

And now here he was refusing the tea Francis had just brought from the kitchen, nary a word or explanation as to where he had been passing his lips all the while.

If he was being honest Francis was starting to get quite upset at the nonchalance James was exhibiting, like he hadn’t disappeared with no sign, leaving no clue as to whether he was alive or dead.

“Well, I think there’s some wine tucked away somewhere for guests if that’s what you would rather have...” Francis trailed off as he turned back towards the kitchen, trying to calm the anger that was beginning to seep into his voice.

James reached out and grabbed his shirtsleeve to stop Francis from going any further, “That’s quite alright, Francis. Not much of a wine drinker anymore I’m afraid.”

“Really? Don’t tell me you’ve gone sober too now James.”

“Not quite.”

James’s hand was still lingering on his arm as he whispered out, “I’m so hungry, Francis.”

Anger ebbed back into worry, something wasn’t right with his fellow captain. He had not heard him so needful since their talk coming back from the cairn. “James, what happened to you? I haven’t stopped worrying since you left,” voice as soft as he could make it.

There was a shift in James’s eyes, they had grown darker then Francis had ever seen. “I said I’m hungry Francis.”

And this time he saw it. The protruding sharp white shapes amongst his teeth. Francis didn’t think as he raised a hand up to his mouth and pressed back a lip with his thumb, confirming his suspicion. “James, christ, what is this?” 

Fangs. Two on top and a smaller pair below were undoubtedly set in James’s teeth. The implication behind which Francis could hardly begin to wrap his mind around. He had heard stories of course but they were just folk tales. They were supposed to be just folk tales. But they had been an alarming number of suspicious attacks making the papers recently. Francis recalled even wondering if James had been a victim of one.

“Well, you see I had a bit of an unfortunate accident.”

“An accident!”

“Yes, yes, I would rather not get into it now.” James dismissed him with a wave of the hand. “Look, Francis, vampires aren’t just stories or wild tales. I’m proof of it now and if you don’t mind I would much rather not drink from a random stranger in the street.”

“Are you saying… you want to drink from me?” Francis looked at him incredulously. He hadn’t seen James Fitzjames in months, had only discovered him outside mere minutes ago, and now he was refusing his tea because he wanted his blood instead! He wondered for a moment why he ever worried over the man.

Long slender fingers ran up Francis’s chest and cupped around his neck, James's low voice rumbling out “Yes, how I’ve longed for you Francis, even before all of this I’ve wanted to have you. To put my lips on you. See what you tasted like.”

The utter lack of propriety! The insolent boldness of it all! Francis had half a mind to just kick James out of the house and forget he had ever known the man! But good god he was close, and his hands caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise in excitement at the touch. This was all absurd but it was also an opportunity that Francis couldn’t help but want to see through.

“Okay.” Francis cleared his throat and took on the posture of an authoritative captain, like this was his duty and nothing was meant by it, “You can-” he waved his hand about trying hard to even say the words, “you can drink from me.”

The wide grin that spread across James' face, showing off the sharp fangs, was unsettlingly provocative and Francis felt a bit like a hare caught in the eyeline of a wolf.

“Well… are you going to get on with it then?”

“Do you not even want a kiss first? Make me do a bit of wooing? Why Francis I never knew you were so naughty.”

Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable.

James had always had a big mouth, had always said things that were beyond his station but this new version of him didn’t stop for nothing.

“Are you trying to provoke me into punching you again?”

“Might be a fun bit of foreplay.” A flash of white fangs peeked behind the smile.

“We never said anything about that.” Francis couldn’t stop the burn he felt spread across his cheeks though and began to wish desperately that there weren’t so many lamps on in the drawing room. Why did he have so many damn lamps anyways?

The other man ignored him and inched closer, running a hand down his shirtsleeve, “Have you ever thought about it?”

Yes, yes he had, though he was loathe to admit it to this new version of James. But the space between them now was so small and James was about to bite into his flesh at any moment. Why not let this happen? Why deny himself what he had been thinking about since the long winters on Terror?

His hands reached out for the man in front of him and, surprising even himself, Francis brought his lips to Fitzjames’s in a slow tender kiss. James was still a vampire though, and he was hungry. A soft chaste kiss turned quick to lust and the intrusion of James’s tongue in his mouth caused a groan to issue out of him. It had been so long since he had touched another person like this that his skin felt like it was on fire.

Strong hands gripped at his sides and pushed him back towards the couch until the backs of his legs collided with it and he fell backwards onto the cushions. 

James was quick to straddle his lap. Sometime between the beginning of the kiss and the couch James had removed his own cravat and waistcoat and now deft hands worked at Francis’s cravat to rid him of it. Then went the waistcoat and the buttons making up the top of his shirt.

“Mmm Francis, you smell good.” James purred against his neck sending a cascade of shivers down his spine.

Francis’ body tensed at the teeth he knew would be coming sometime soon, fisting his hands into Fitzjames’ shirt to ground him. But what Francis felt next wasn’t the sharp fangs he was preparing for but instead the warm wetness of a tongue licking against his skin, the feeling of which sent a jolt of electricity straight from his neck to his prick.

He failed to stifle out a moan at the sensation and gripped the other man’s sides through his shirt harder, breathing out his name and involuntary bucking his hips into the man sitting atop him. As if his body suddenly realized how long it had yearned for this kind of contact with the other captain.

There was only a moment between when the pleasant suckling at his neck stopped and when the sharp pain of pointed teeth biting into him started. He didn’t try to stifle out the groan this elicited from him this time, this one made more of pain than pleasure.

He felt a trickle of blood escape capture from James’s mouth and run down his torso as the newly turned vampire ensnared himself more fully around him. A hand firmly grasped the back of his skull to help press him against the ravenous mouth while the other wrapped around his back to drive their bodies harder against each other. 

He could feel James’s cock grow harder as it pressed against his stomach while its owner quenched his thirst on Francis like he had never tasted anything sweeter. 

How long this went on Francis didn’t know. All he could feel was the sting of teeth sinking into his flesh and the friction of desire between their bodies. Being fed on shouldn’t have felt so exhilarating but he wrapped his arms around James tighter, trying to drive their bodies as close together as was possible. James’s own hips thrusted against him and it felt more like there was a wild animal on top of him than a man. How could it have only been mere minutes since they had never touched each other like this at all? 

But soon Francis began to feel light headed, “James…” he weakly pressed a palm against the other man’s shoulder. “James… I feel-”

James didn’t seem to notice however, as the frevent sucking on his neck continued.

“James, stop!”

That got his attention, as harsh teeth were replaced by a soft tongue as James lazily licked the remnants of blood off his neck, not letting a drop go to waste. “I’m sorry Francis, you just tasted so good.”

“Are you, uh, satisfied now?” Francis managed to choke out, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs.

“Mmm” James groaned, licking his lips in a most obscene fashion before smiling down at Francis with a mischievous glint, “have I mentioned lately what a good captain you are? Always taking care of your men? So selfless.”

“I should have known being a vampire would make you an even more incorrigible nuisance.”

“Oh Francis, I’m afraid I’ve made a bit of a mess.” James ignored him and instead opened the collar of his shirt further to reveal the blood that had spilled down Francis’s chest and tsked, “That just won’t do, navy doesn’t like messes do they? Suppose I’ll have to clean it up.”

The red that had grown on Francis’s cheeks flushed all the way down his torso at that. Whatever had stopped James from pursuing him before, whatever had made him consider his actions more carefully was gone now that he was turned.

James slid his body down until his knees were firmly planted on the floor between Francis’s spread legs and dipped his head to his chest running his tongue along the spilled blood to clean it off. Shivers ran through his body and he could feel James smile against his skin at the effect he had on him as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

“James…”

Francis threw his hand back and sighed, hands clenching on the cushions, trying to retain any composure he might still have. He knew what he wanted, wanted to grab Fitzjames and undo him the same way James was doing to him, but he didn’t dare interrupt the ministrations of the man kneeling in front of him. 

Any left over blood sucked and licked clean from Francis’s body James slide back up and captured Francis’s lips in his own. Taken aback at first by the metallic taste to the kiss Francis was quick to take a hold of James and deepen an already salacious kiss. His tongue delving into his mouth and running along the sharp fangs, learning their shape and curves.

With a moan James broke away and kissed over to his ear, sending a jolt straight to Francis’s prick. Then down his neck, lips ghosting over the the fresh bite marks, down to his collarbones, down to his chest and nipples and then down down down till James was kissing the skin above his trousers.

Rubbing his palm against the bulge in his trousers James looked up with the darkest pupils Francis thinks he had ever seen, “Do you want this Francis? Do you want me?” That low deep voice reverberated through the air like a siren’s call and all Francis could do in response was nod.

“I want to hear it Francis,” a pause before the smirk, “my kind need express permission.”

“Christ, James, just get on with it,” he groaned out, wondering why it had to be this insufferable fool he so desperately desired.

James did nothing but raise his eyebrows in response.

Francis swallowed before giving in to him, “If you want me to stroke your ego then so be it, I’ve wanted you for years James, I don’t know since when but certainly before we abandoned the ships. So please don’t make me wait any longer and let me have you.”

James smiled at that. And it wasn’t a sly one like from before, it was genuine and warm and Francis felt his heart almost beat out of his chest at being the cause of it.

James unbuttoned his trousers and took an already fully erect Francis in hand. “Into biting now are we?”

“Insufferable.” Francis muttered under his breath but still clearly loud enough for James to hear him as he grinned at this remark.

Gripping his base James ran a tongue across his lips before leaning down only to be interrupted by a slight push of a hand on his forehead.

“Wait wait! Have you done this since you…” he waved his fingers towards where fangs were peeking out behind flushed red lips.

“I’m not going to bite your dick off if that's what you're wondering.” 

“Thats!” Francis flushed a deep red giving the illusion that he was half tomato, “...you know what I meant.”

“I know how to be careful with my teeth Francis. But I’ll have you know, no, I haven’t done this since I was turned. Guess I’ll be extra careful,” James slyly winked up at him.

“If it pleases you I’d like to end this night in the same one piece in which I started it.”

But a long slow lick up his length from James’s tongue quickly put the thought out of his mind. He had always thought that vampires, if they were real (which they apparently were), were supposed to be cold. Maybe not as cold as a long arctic winter but cold nonetheless. But the mouth wrapping around his cock and the tongue tantalizingly playing along his length was so warm he felt he might spill at any moment.

He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t thought of this before. The situation had been slightly different (what with James always still being fully alive and never any blood involved) but he had pictured what pretty James and his mouth that could never seem to stop talking would feel like on him. He had made a mess in his hand from the thought and then silently berated himself in his mind for it afterwards.

But this wasn’t a fantasy Francis stroked himself to in a freezing cold berth on a ship. James Fitzjames was really on his knees in front of him, lips running up and down his cock and issuing out little moans like he was the one being given a treat instead of Francis. 

Francis reached out to run one of his hands through the soft locks of hair James always put so much care into, marveling out how soft it was. Brushing the strands that fell in front of his face away so he could see James taking him in more clearly. 

He could feel his release coming on and gripped the hair in his hand a little too tightly causing James to release him from his mouth with a pop.

“Not yet Francis,” his tone huskier than before, pupils dilated and wide, a raw sort of hunger in them, different than the hungry from before.

James stood up and though he immediately missed the warmth of him on his cock the sight of James unbuttoning his trousers did more than enough to make up for it. He sat back atop Francis’s lap and pulled himself out.

“Oh, James-” Francis sighed out as a large hand encircled both of them and started pumping, aided by the bucking of hips against each other. The exposed skin of James’s neck beckoned to Francis and he dove in, sucking and teasing his tongue along the flesh of neck and collarbone as he grinded his hips harder into the man straddling him.

Until James’s mouth searched for his own and they resumed the animalistic kiss from before. The other man’s lips and tongue on and in him, the strong grip on his cock and the wanton thrusts of the other man’s hips soon grew too much and with a groan of “James” he spilled over both of them and the hand that was holding him so tight.

Coming off of his orgasm with heavy heaves of his chest Francis broke James’s grip with his own hand and then grabbed him and started to tug at James’s cock. Sighing against him James dipped his head and suckled at Francis’s throat, careful to not break his skin with his fangs.

It was intoxicating, pumping James in his hand and feeling every twitch and shudder of his body that it caused. Hearing his breath hitch and his groans reverberate into him. James’s lips and tongue ghosting along his throat unable to get purchase from the agony Francis was causing him.

With a violent buck of his hips James spilled over Francis’s hand and fangs sank into the as yet untouched fleshed on the other side of Francis’s neck. He yelled out at the sudden sharp pain and his grip on James became even more taut as the other man’s climax came to an end.

Spent and satisfied James quickly released Francis’s neck and languid kisses replaced the hurried passions from moments before.

“Do I really taste good?” He asked against James’s mouth, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I’m assuming you mean your blood?” James smiled.

“You know that's what I meant.”

“Mmm” James moaned an affirmation against his lips. Francis could taste some of his blood still on James’s lips. He couldn’t imagine drinking the stuff, all iron and metal, but if James wanted it of him he was more than willing to give it to him.

~~~

Later, when they were both tucked back into their trousers and their limbs were entangled together on the couch, James’s face nestled into the crook of his neck were he had drank from earlier, Francis couldn’t stop pondering about what was to become of his second.

“What are you going to do now, James?”

“Well I was thinking of maybe haunting your house. You know, every time you have guests over I could rattle the pipes and scare them off. But then I remembered you probably do a fine job of that yourself.”

Francis turned to face him to give one of his signature glares only to be stopped by James grazing over his lips with his own. “Come now, don’t try to deny it.”

“I’ve… gotten better.”

“Better maybe but still a long way to go,” James smiled before resting his head back onto his shoulder. “Why worry about it right now. It feels like everything after the ice is a gift.”

He was right of course. Time nowadays felt like they had stolen it, gotten away with something they shouldn’t have. There would be time later to worry and fret over what exactly a vampire is supposed to do. Right now he was with James again and that was all that mattered.


End file.
